


lips (with a soft light on them)

by Oceankings



Series: natural and automatic [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Makeup, Yuuri POV, ch1 is sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceankings/pseuds/Oceankings
Summary: Four times Yuuri admires Victor's lipstick and the one time he decides to be the one to ruin it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: natural and automatic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193240
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be one big one shot but uh the editing process was taking too long so I split it into two chapters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (title also from Red Velvet's Automatic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sfw. yuuri experiences pre-victor.

The lipstick thing wasn’t always a _thing_ for him. Like many future life long obsessions in Yuuri’s life, this one came forth with the arrival of Victor Nikiforov’s first makeup sponsorship after his senior debut.

Yuuri can still clearly remember the day he bought his first copy of the ViVi September 2004 magazine. It was sunny, the streets were a bit crowded with kids heading home from school. Yuuko and Takeshi were bickering a few feet in front of Yuuri. They often did that as children though it didn’t bother Yuuri much that day since he knew where they were all headed now that school let out for the day.

The bookstore and stationary store had only opened a few years ago, one of the last new shops in Hasetsu. They were always the first to have the newest editions of magazines and manga in the small town. Which meant by now, they were bound to have the newest copy of ViVi’s on the rack already.

The time it takes to reach the store isn’t super long from the school but in Yuuri’s memory, he remembers how the walk dragged on and on. In the time it takes them to reach the bookstore, Yuuri could have outgrown his body with impatience. He wants to be a Yuuri one hour in the future already in possession of the magazine but instead he’s Yuuri trying to nudge his friends along faster so he can make sure to get a copy before it sells out.

When they finally arrive, Yuuri doesn’t spare a glance at any other magazine on the racks. His vision tunnels and all he can see is the cover he’s been looking for. Victor isn’t on the cover. No, that would be too easy. It doesn’t make sense to put a Russian athlete on the cover of a Japanese fashion magazine. But Yuuri’s been following for weeks now that Victor was supposed to debut his newest sponsorship, one for a popular lipstick brand.

He only gets so far as flipping through the magazine, looking to see if he can spot Victor before the cashier is calling to him that he’ll have to purchase the magazine if he wants to read it. In that moment, Yuuri is fire. He’s never hated someone with so much power as his pre-teen body managed at that moment.

To keep him from his Victor is an unforgivable sin.

Yuuri buys the magazine. Watches it be placed in a paper slip for protection, knowing he’ll open it as soon as he can. But then, Yuuko and Takeshi are also done with their purchases and he doesn’t get the chance to open the magazine yet. They’re chattering— having made up sometime while in the store— and they’re trying to include him and all Yuuri can think about is how much he wants to see the ad. He’s not even the target demographic aside from wanting to be everything like Victor and achieve to his level in any way.

If he has to start buying lipsticks with the remains of his allowance to do that, then so be it.

In a time that stretches longer than the walk to the bookstore, Yuuko and Takeshi drop Yuuri off at Yu-topia and carry on down the road further.

He darts up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and rushes to his room. The door shuts soundly behind him.

Yuuri pulls out the magazine, and starts scouring the pages. He doesn’t even attempt to read the articles, his mind so narrowly focused in on his prize.

There. In the first quarter of the magazine, he sees a familiar flash of silver. Long hair flowing across the split in the pages. And it’s Victor in all his glory. Yuuri’s fingers leave smudges on the corners of the pages as he holds the magazine down and open.

His face is done in a soft amount of makeup, nothing too overpowering to distract from the main focus. In the photograph, Yuuri can almost count the individual lashes where they fan out in Victor’s signature wink. His blue eyes are no larger than a single yen coin on the page but Yuuri knows if he looks for too long, he’d drown in them like they were the ocean.

In his hand, Victor presses a tube of lipstick to his lips pursed in a slight kiss. They’re a deep plum purple and allow Victor to possess half the drama and charm he puts on display on the ice.

Victor is everything he knows the gods would aspire to be.

It’s the most beautiful Yuuri’s ever seen one single person be.

Yuuri’s breath stutters in his chest and a chill creeps up his spine. He shouldn’t be allowed to see this, no one should be allowed to see this— who could possibly be worthy.

He immediately loves this magazine spread more than any of his posters.

(Well, maybe not more than the Lilac Fairy but Yuuri is only human and his Lilac Fairy poster is his most prized possession.)

At the corner of the page, just underneath the brand name, there’s a lip mark that could only belong to Victor.

For the next month, every time Yuuri looks at the spread —which he carefully cuts out and tapes onto the wall next to his bed— he can’t help but pray those lips could ever wish to kiss Yuuri.

In the mornings, Yuuri carefully hides the picture behind a stack of carefully placed pillows and stuffed animals. He knows that Mari would tease him relentlessly if she ever saw the pages that watched over Yuuri as he slept. So, he does what he can.

A few months later, after his birthday when he has a little extra money, Yuuri goes to the drug store. It’s owned by Shimono-san who’s known him since he was a baby requiring diaper creams.

Yuuri buys a single tube of lipstick in as close a shade as he can get to _Just Plum_ as he can get. He doesn’t look Shimono-san in the eye as he checks out.

That night, for the first and only time, Yuuri paints his own lips and presses a single kiss to the corner of the page over Victor’s own kiss mark.

* * *

The friendship between Yuuri and Phichit blooms fast and strong.

Before Phichit, Yuuri would say he was on solid waving terms with a majority of the people at the rink. Waving only in recognition, never anything more than a polite hello and nod at most. He’s too shy for his own good. He was reserved in Hasetsu among his peers but in America it’s different.

There’s no one it annoys more than himself.

Those first years where he was still trying to get used to the conversational English didn’t do wonders for his socializing abilities. More than a few relationships strained due to mistranslations and poor explanations only kicking Yuuri into deeper holes than before.

So, for the two years he trains under Celestino before Phichit’s arrival, Yuuri gets by with being vaguely polite and smiling almost kindly like the locals do. He spends as much time on the ice as he can manage while still wrangling his course load. Yuuri discovers the best way to avoid a misunderstanding is to never say enough to be misunderstood in the first place.

And over time, though his English gets better in leaps and bounds, Yuuri keeps to himself still out of habit and others’ expectations.

When Phichit arrives, just turned 18 and half a world away from home, Yuuri vows he’ll protect him. While he’s always been the youngest in his family and among his friends, there’s a draw about Phichit that makes Yuuri want to keep him safe. Maybe it’s his constant friendly smile or how he’s always ready to love with his whole heart. Yuuri doesn’t care, he’ll be damned if he lets some midwestern shark sink their teeth into Phichit before he’s good and ready.

In an exchange for his protection— a deal Phichit isn’t entirely aware of right away— Phichit helps Yuuri break out of his shell.

Phichit’s English is about the same level Yuuri’s was when he first moved overseas. But Phichit is _charismatic_ and _charming_ in ways Yuuri has only dreamed of being. Any language barrier— and there absolutely is one— dissolves entirely when Phichit’s on the scene.

(He once managed to explain his favorite Thai drama to few other skaters in stilted English. Some nuances are lost but Phichit’s smile and gesturing hands are enough to have the other skaters laughing with him when he explains a ridiculous plot point.)

Yuuri admires Phichit as both a person and a skater.

He knows from the first time their arms hook together in the mostly empty grocery aisle, when Phichit drags Yuuri to find them each one single cheat snack to hide amidst their lean proteins and vegetable heavy cart. Phichit’s friendship is one that Yuuri could cherish. One that he didn’t want to learn to be without.

One and a half weeks before Phichit leaves for Trophée Éric Bompard— and by extension two and a half weeks before Yuuri leaves for NHK— Phichit calls upon every owed favor Yuuri has for him.

Phichit drags Yuuri from their shared apartment. Yuuri is worrying himself sick thinking about the season, calculating other skaters' scores and trying to figure out how well he’ll have to do to debut at the Grand Prix Final that year. He landed fourth in Skate Canada and needs at _least_ silver at NHK if he wants to make it.

Time spent away from the rink is time spent securing his loss as far as he’s concerned. 

Still, he lets Phichit hide his skates away for the day. He follows dutifully as Phichit drags him to the department store he favors. Phichit links his arm with Yuuri’s and drags him through the store until they’re standing in front of a wall of eyeliners.

“I need a new waterproof liner. Mine won’t last me ‘til Paris.” Phichit says. “And you need to keep off the ice so you have to come with.”

Yuuri sighs but doesn’t object. He does need to rest that day. He stayed too late at the rink last night and was sore but not in the entirely pleasant way. So, Yuuri just hovers quietly while Phichit looks over brands and reads packaging carefully.

After a while, Phichit huffs in frustration and sets another liner back on the shelf. “They don’t have my usual brand. Do you think it’s too soon to branch out to another brand?” Phichit half mutters in a way that leads Yuuri to believe he’s not actually looking for a response.

He says nothing and allows himself to zone out a bit. He does give a valiant effort to keep his mind from worrying about his own program. There’s so many improvements to be made, not least of all, Yuuri’s confidence on the ice. Though, that’s a battle he’s been losing for years. A stern mental talking to in the middle of Macy’s isn’t going to be the change he needs.

When he’s done beating himself up and Phichit still hasn’t made his decision, Yuuri allows his mind to wander to his happy place. A space filled almost entirely with Victor Nikiforov. Even though he cut his hair all those years ago, Victor has been featured in a number of makeup advertisements and commercials since.

Before long, Yuuri’s eyes are sliding from idly watching Phichit to where the lipstick section starts. His eyes slide over the rows of lipsticks before falling easily on the latest line Victor modeled for.

It’s a higher end brand than the ones when he first started. If it was out of his budget when he was a child, that doesn’t apply any longer. Yuuri has adult money now. By extension, Yuuri has adult expenses. He should definitely not spend his limited income on lipstick just because Victor Nikiforov looked good in it.

Which... shouldn’t be a measure of things he should and should not buy in the first place. Victor Nikiforov would look good in a woven grass sack and Yuuri would strain his hands trying to make one for himself.

In spite of that… Yuuri _could_ afford to splurge a little. He hasn’t been eating out so much after his results in Skate Canada.

(He hasn’t been eating as much in general but that’s neither here nor there.)

Even though he knows he won’t wear the color… His inner Victor Nikiforov fanboy— the one he tries to hide and beat into submission— tells him he should be jumping at the chance to own anything his role model’s trying to sell.

He must be staring too hard at the wall of lip colors because Phichit bumps into his shoulder after a while. He’s gripping a liquid liner and a gel liner in one hand and staring at Yuuri with a strange look in his eye. “Do you wear lipstick, Yuuri?” Phichit asks, raising a single eyebrow.

Yuuri feels his cheeks heat up and his shoulders tense. Phichit doesn’t laugh at him. He just nudges his shoulder again slightly and starts towards the product. “You know I wouldn’t judge you, right, Yuuri?” He starts picking through the colors. “Besides, you’re literally here with me so I can get eyeliner. I can’t judge you.”

He stops tensing. He lets out a slow breath and walks over to where Phichit’s inspecting the brand Victor was representing only a couple months prior. “I… I don’t really wear them. They’re just nice to— I like having them. Sometimes, Victor does ads for them and I like… them.” He finishes lamely, unsure himself how to explain.

How does he explain to his best friend that while he does wear them, it’s only sometimes and for such short periods of time. He mostly has no interest in wearing the lip colors, just wants to know what it would feel like to apply them to Victor’s lips. 

He used to kiss the back of his hands just to see how to color would transfer. He only stopped when he debuted as a senior and the chances of meeting the object of his teenages obsession came too close to real.

(Sometimes when he needs his alone time to be _special_ and last him a while, he’ll still do it. He’ll press kisses to the insides of his wrists and along his arms. It leaves him with the sour taste of guilt on the back of his tongue every time after he comes.)

How to explain that he’s been doing this since he was a pre-teen and it’s a difficult habit to break since it’s mostly harmless. Even though every year he competes he comes closer to competing against Victor in the flesh. How is he supposed to look at Victor on the podium— from above in a perfect world but from the crowd if he doesn’t step his game up— how does he look at Victor and know what all he’s thought about all these past years. How could he do that _especially_ if his best friend knew the depths of his depravity as well?

So, Yuuri stops there. He’s not going to spill every single one of his secrets in the middle of a Macy’s.

Phichit doesn’t ask for clarification and Yuuri pretends Phichit can’t possibly guess his reasoning just by looking at him. His face is burning, ears a bright beacon through the store that something’s going on here.

Phichit stops staring like he can see through his very soul and scans the rows instead. He plucks out a tube and hands it to Yuuri. “This is the one he wore, the YSL Russian Roulette Rouge. It’s the same color as in the commercial.”

Yuuri holds the tube in his hands like he’s afraid it could explode. His flush hasn’t lessened at all but Phichit gives him a friendly smile and Yuuri can’t help but return even if it’s a bit shy.

“Do you want anything else before we check out?” Phichit asks, “I think there might be some of the summer collection if we ask around?”

“No, that’s okay.” Yuuri replies. He doesn’t say that he already has the colors that interested him from Victor’s summer ads under YSL.

Phichit nods and heads to the registers.

At the same time, their eyes fall on the shelves full of candies and treats at the registers. Yuuri looks up to see Phichit watching him.

He plucks a Snickers bar from the shelf keeping full eye contact with Yuuri. “I won’t tell if you don’t tell.” He says simply.

Yuuri nods solemnly and picks up a Milky Way.

They end up eating the chocolates before they return to their apartment. The entire commute home, the presence of the lipstick leaves Yuuri feeling light on his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


	2. part two (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is only a man. A weak man, but a man all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka 4k of smut with the rest of the chapter there as well. This is sooooo self indulgent. It's literally all that i've wanted to see and rereading it for editing wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.
> 
> Not beta'd because i have 0 yoi friends anymore :(((((
> 
> i also didn't reread the first section past the 2nd time so there are deffo mistakes or maybe it's rougher than the rest. It's 10:30 at night and i'm exhausted though so here's the chapter and I get to count this as my second ever completed multichap fic (obvs not for this account)

Unfortunately, the commercial is for a cologne Yuuri can’t stand the smell of.

It’s too sour and reminds him of unrelenting and pushy sponsors. The kind that only want him to promote their products because he’s showing a bit of talent at the start of the season but will drop him soon as he performs badly once. Or maybe it reminds him of one specific sponsor he had a bad experience with. He can’t recall all too clearly except that whatever this scent combination is, it makes his stomach roll.

Victor gives their shared publicist and manager the go ahead for accepting the shoot before Yuuri gets the chance to smell the product. By the time he gets the first whiff and half formed memories are punched out of him, it’s too late. Contracts are signed, filming dates confirmed, and plane tickets purchased.

Dior flies Yuuri and Victor out to Paris where the shoot is taking place. Even though he’d rather not be doing the shoot in the first place, Dior agrees to give them an extra 3 days after filming before flying back. It’s ample time for sight seeing and not an entirely bad deal considering it’s all of 1 day of work.

(“Think of it as a pre-honeymoon, Yuuri!” Victor says to him when Yuuri’s moping about having to sponsor something he doesn’t like.

“People don’t do  _ pre _ -honeymoons. Besides, I thought we agreed on Venice instead of Paris?” Yuuri grumbles from where his face is pressed into Victor’s side.

Victor hums and pats Yuuri’s hair. “We can use the trip to double check that we don’t want to come to Paris instead.”)

During all his moping, Yuuri never actually considered that they wouldn’t use the cologne during the shoot. It makes sense when the director tells them as such. Spraying it too many times in an enclosed area would give everyone headaches. It’s not even necessary since viewers can’t smell it through their screens anyway.

This tidbit of information practically reverses Yuuri’s entire attitude towards the ordeal.

Since they arrived on set, Yuuri hasn’t been able to take his eyes off Victor. During the makeup process, while they were being dressed— or rather undressed for the most part—, and, naturally, while they were acting.

The detailed directions boil down to intimacy and sensuality. The usual things Yuuri’s seen to sell colognes. The director wanted something that would play to Yuuri and Victor’s relationship status, going so far as to instruct them to keep their engagement rings on for the shoot.

After some coaxing from Victor, the intimacy comes easy. Having Victor by his side keeps Yuuri from worrying too much about his angles and if this is his good side and what he should do if he doesn’t actually  _ have _ a good side. Victor keeps Yuuri from getting totally lost in his head during the shoot which is still very much outside his comfort zone.

In exchange, Yuuri focuses all his energy and attention on his fiance.

He truly can’t take his eyes off Victor. Not when he’s sliding his arm around Yuuri and holding him close. With half lidded eyes and lips parted ever so slightly. Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off Victor if he tried.

Victor’s face is done up perfectly. His skin flawless more by his own nightly routine than by the work of the make up team. He has a sharp and vibrant red winged eyeliner and his lashes seem like they’re millimeters from brushing gracefully down his cheeks.

Yuuri allows his eyes to wander over his fiance’s sharp and elegant features before they fall to his lips. They’re moving, Victor’s asking for direction in some way but Yuuri can’t be bothered to pay attention, not when Victor’s looking like  _ this _ .

His lips are painted a cool red with gold highlight at his cupid’s bow. There’s a thick glossy finish that leaves him looking like he’s messily eaten a handful of pomegranate seeds. It’s fitting considering the theme of the set is vaguely Greek and mythological if Yuuri pays enough attention.

Yuuri falls into whatever role they’re directed into next. He follows Victor’s lead, allowing Victor to lay him out, kneeling over Yuuri like he’s caught his prey.

He watches Victor’s eyes, they’re dark in that way Yuuri hadn’t expected to see on set. When Victor caresses a hand down his chest, Yuuri gasps. It feels like he’s well on his way to being devoured whole.

His heart tries very hard to beat out of his chest.

Then, Victor’s gripping his hair and tilting Yuuri’s head and leaning in so close he can feel his breaths against his neck.

For years, he’s watched Victor act in advertisement after advertisement. He saw the intense looks and the way he looked in slow motion while promoting a product. He  _ knows _ most, if not all of them, as well as the back of his hand for how many times he’s watched them over. Maybe somewhere in the back of his mind, he assumed the intense looks and demeanor were due to editing and camera magic. But here? Underneath Victor with his back pressed into the cool floor of the set, Yuuri knows. That Victor from TV is with him right now and he’s even more stunning in person.

The sound of the camera man’s shoes squeaking on the floor just outside the set brings Yuuri back to the present. He wills his heart to be calm.

He does try to be serious and focused after losing himself in Victor’s aura. It’s difficult, especially when Victor gets that heated look in his eyes again, there only for a moment before it’s gone.

Victor leans in close, lips almost grazing Yuuri’s skin. He whispers into Yuuri’s ear. “You look like you’re afraid I’ll eat you.”

“It’s a little intense.” Yuuri manages to whisper back, the movement of his lips hidden from the camera by Victor’s head.

Victor pulls back and stares at Yuuri with this smirk that’s simply sinful. His tongue peeks out as he licks his lips slowly. Yuuri stops breathing as he traces the slow arch of Victor’s tongue.

He can only hope they put enough foundation on him to keep his blush from showing up so violently.

“Focus, my love.” Victor says, breaking into a pleased grin instead of the smirk from before.

The inherent annoyance at that all too familiar look, the one Victor gets when he’s definitely teasing Yuuri, is what pulls Yuuri back into the moment. He comes back to himself, no longer getting lost in Victor’s gravitational pull.

After that, the remainder of the shoot drags on. Rather, it goes well, but time spent on the set in front of the cameras is time they can’t spend alone. By the time the director calls for a wrap, for the day, Yuuri feels a familiar chill of impatience running under his skin.

He doesn’t feel like he can breathe properly again until their make up is removed and they’re in the taxi on the way back to the hotel. 

When they enter their room, the first thing Yuuri can think to do is press Victor to the door and kiss him like his life depends on it. He swallows each startled then gentle then needy moan in turn before sucking a bruise to the underside of Victor’s jaw. There will be no need to cover it in the coming days, Yuuri can’t be blamed for losing himself just a bit.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day.” Yuuri whispers into Victor’s neck when he pulls away.

If he’s disappointed there’s not a smear of bright red lipstick when they pull away, Yuuri keeps the fact to himself and brings Victor shaking and quivering into orgasm after orgasm to make up for it.

* * *

Much to Victor’s loud dismay, and Yuuri’s more quiet frustration, they’re kept separate during the prep for the ice show.

The day’s been busy. Time is better spent going over last minute choreography changes and making sure everyone knows their parts. This isn’t their first rodeo— or rather, it’s not their first ice show. It is, however, the first one that Phichit has had a major part in planning. While it’s no Phichit!!! On Ice, Yuuri still wants to do his best for friend.

If that means not seeing his fiance for far too long and focusing entirely on the choreography and fun performance they’re going to put on that night, then so be it.

Victor’s make up is finished before Yuuri’s. This, Yuuri knows because he can clearly hear Victor running through the halls of the rink, opening doors and calling out for his “-dearest love! Have you seen my beautiful fiance? Yuuuuri~!”

Yuuri does his best not to smile at the commotion Victor is making. His stylist scolds him and tells him not to move. She’s working on some intricate eyeliner, a vision of Phichit’s, and requires a steady hand and an even steadier canvas.

The noise in the hall only comes closer though and how can Yuuri be expected  _ not _ to smile when the love of his life is finally stopping by.

Yuuri studiously keeps his eyes closed and forces his laughter down.

Before long, Victor’s barging his way into Yuuri’s area. There are another 3 skaters also getting ready for the night, practicing last minute movements in front of the large mirror. Yuuri hears them yelp in surprise when the door opens. Then he hears Victor’s own gasp as he rushes over to Yuuri’s side.

“My Yuuri, you look so beautiful!” Victor coos from Yuuri’s side, opposite of the stylist. 

Yuuri’s face twitches into a smile before he can help it. The stylist huffs and pulls her hands away. “You can talk for 5 minutes but after that, Victor, you’re going to have to leave so I can finish his look. I can’t do that if you’re hovering like this.”

He opens his eyes just in time to see her snatching her phone up from the counter and striding out of the room. Yuuri looks to the mirror next, sees the other skaters huddled together whispering to each other before they too leave the room, casting glances over their shoulder at the couple.

It’s just him and Victor now.

Yuuri first sees Victor in the mirror and then once his mouth’s fallen open a bit in surprise, he turns to stare at the real Victor beside him.

“Oh, wow,” Yuuri says before his brain can fully catch up to his mouth. 

Victor grins, the sun shining in his face, he wraps his arms as well around Yuuri as he can. “Thank you, my love. You look amazing yourself. I can’t wait to see the finished look!”

Victor’s rambling on about a couple more things but it mostly goes over Yuuri’s head. He’s too distracted by the way Victor’s mouth moves.

He’s wearing a satin finish lipstick in a dark purple and light blue gradient. It would fit the costume Victor’s wearing, a play on Ursula from The Little Mermaid, perfectly but even without the rest of the get up, he looks stunning.

Without thinking, he slides his hand down the side of Victor’s face, cutting him off mid sentence. He doesn’t let his thumb drag over the scale makeup, not wanting to ruin his face this close to their call time. Still, he can’t stop himself from cooing a bit as he notices further details.

There are small flecks of glitter around Victor’s face. His highlighter while subtle under the fluorescent lights of this dressing room, Yuuri knows it’ll shine spectacularly under the rink spot lights.

“Vitya,” Yuuri says softly. “You are radiant.”

And it must be something about the way he says this, so genuine and full of heart. Yuuri watches in wonder as a flush fights to shine through Victor’s foundation. Then as it spreads, turning his ears a bright pink and sinking down his neck and showing above his collar there as well.

Victor’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open a bit or maybe it never closed around the syllables he’d been forming in the first place.

Yuuri, the ever so weak man he is, slides his hand around the back of Victor’s neck. Feeling the new heat under his finger tips. He pulls his fiance closer and closer still until their lips meet. Victor melts immediately into the kiss, familiar and comforting in a way Yuuri hadn’t expected with the stresses of the day. Victor turns to putty against Yuuri’s lips.

They kiss slow and unhurried, enjoying their gifted time together.

Yuuri licks into Victor’s mouth, tasting the slight sweetness of Victor’s lipstick. It only fuels him further. One of Victor’s hands lands on Yuuri’s thigh to steady himself as the kiss continues deeper.

Victor makes the softest noises under Yuuri’s lips, his hand tightening on Yuuri’s leg, and it’s all he can do to keep himself together.

For a brief moment, Yuuri pulls away, eyes half lidded. Victor makes a frustrated noise and sighs his name. Yuuri only has it in him to stare at his fiance though. Victor’s eyes are so bright, like they could light the night sky as he stares back at Yuuri.

When Victor’s breaths start coming as soft puffs against Yuuri’s mouth, his eyes fall to Victor’s own lips. Immediately he’s transfixed. The way the lipstick is smeared, the careful gradient smudged and clearly ruined with a soft halo of blues and purples bleeding into the area around Victor’s mouth.

He’s about to lean back in when the door opening snaps him out of his haze. There’s a brief second of silence then a shrill yelp.

Their heads pull apart to see Yuuri’s makeup artist grip white around her phone and she steps back into the room. “You— Yuuri! Your face— I  _ just _ \- Oh my  _ god _ ! You two are  _ incorrigible _ !”

Victor turns more towards her then and she makes another pained groan. “She is going to  _ kill _ me. I never should’ve left you two alone!”

With that, she kicks Victor from the room with instructions to find his  _ own _ make up artist and have her fix him.

After the small hiccup, the remainder of the show goes on without a hitch. Yuuri and Victor don’t have much time off ice together. If their fun and energetic pair skate they planned ends up more touchy feely than choreographed, well, they can’t exactly be blamed. Can they?

* * *

Yuuri comes home early after a day of training with Lilia and Yurio. He’s looking forward to a shower then trying to convince his coach/fiance that they definitely deserve take out even though there’s food for them to cook at home.

“I’m home,” He calls in Russian. It’s one of the first things he learned. He manages to take his shoes off at the door and set his duffle down before Makkachin comes bounding into the front hall to greet him. After giving Makkachin a sufficient amount of pets, he heads into the rest of the apartment.

Yuuri hears Victor before he sees him. The dining room is off to the side but the sound of a YouTube video playing is unmistakable. He just catches the ends of the sign off

“...make sure to like, comment, and subscribe for more videos like this. And don’t forget, stay gorgeous!” 

He’s a bit confused at the ending but he figures it’s just a general YouTuber thing. Victor’s always been more into them than Yuuri. “Vitya?” Yuuri says when he sees only the top of Victor’s head from how he’s leaning forward into a small portable vanity mirror.

Yuuri comes into the living area to see that Victor’s essentially moved his entire makeup collection to the dining room table. It’s still the middle of the off season; Yuuri knows for a fact Victor doesn’t have a skate costume design picked yet that would require him to practice looks to match.

After so much time together, he’s come to realize a few of his perceptions of Victor weren’t entirely true. Victor isn’t one to wear makeup often. He saves it for the ice or media appearances or very carefully photographed instagram posts. More than anything he’s a skin care kind of person, his daily routine rivalling those of Japanese idols Yuuri has only heard of in passing.

(“You’ve got to have the right foundation, the right base line, before applying any extra make up, Yuuri!” Victor told him once while patting serums and creams into Yuuri’s skin for him.

Yuuri had nodded along, just enjoying the feeling of Victor’s hands on his face even though he didn’t wholly understand the process. It didn’t matter, it seemed to work well enough for Victor with how soft his face always was.)

Yuuri knows there’s make up in the apartment, he’s seen it before on Victor’s side of the double vanity. It’s mostly unused as far as he can tell. It’s this fact that makes the scene in front of him all the more strange.

As he comes to a stand still, Makkachin leaves his side to sidle under the table next to Victor’s feet. He notices that Victor’s finishing up by applying  _ something _ to his lips. His blue eyes are focused on his own reflection in the smaller compact that fits into his palm.

Then, over the mirror, Victor fixes his gaze on Yuuri.

Of course the first thing Yuuri notices are his eyes. The clear blue is lined ever so softly in a way that makes his gaze even stronger. There isn’t much eyeshadow but it's a soft brown that fades into an even softer pink. Somehow, Victor managed a shimmer on his eyelids that just made his eyes look larger and softer.

His skin is flawless, Yuuri can’t really even tell if he’s wearing foundation or anything, Victor’s own skin being generally blemish free. (Excluding when Yuuri decides it’s a cheat day or they stray too far from their on season diet.) Still, his face looks soft, glowing ever so slightly in an almost ethereal way that reminds Yuuri of his rose tinted glasses he’s long since shed for the other skater.

Then, Yuuri watches as Victor’s hand falls away and his mouth is on full display.

His lips are perfect. The red fills in his lips wonderfully and manages to complete the full look.

It’s so unexpected but not at all unwanted. He doesn’t realize his mouth’s fallen open until Victor’s lips curl into that familiar pleased smirk of his. Then Yuuri’s snapping his mouth shut and walking carefully over to Victor. He’s doing his best to appear normal and not like someone who wants to immediately ravish their fiance just because he’s so incredibly beautiful. 

Whether or not he succeeds at the move is up for debate. 

He reaches his hand out cup Victor’s cheek, tilting his head just so and leaning in with the intention of a kiss. Just before he can reach Victor’s perfect lips though, through half lidded eyes, he sees Victor grin a bit more, too pleased. Victor turns his head away and Yuuri’s kiss glances just barely off the side of his mouth.

“You know,” Victor says when Yuuri pulls back with confusion plain on his face. “I thought you had a thing.” He removes Yuuri’s hand from his face and stands up, immediately crowding into Yuuri’s space.

However, Yuuri doesn’t move back. He only wraps his arm low on Victor’s waist, holding him close. “A… thing? How do you mean?” He knows exactly what Victor means but he’s not just going to admit to that.

Then Victor’s leaning in close like he’s going for a kiss. Yuuri’s eyes track Victor’s lips before falling shut as he awaits the kiss.

It never comes, Victor leans past his face to speak softly into his ear. “Did you think you were being slick, my love?”

Yuuri gulps, the sound too loud in his own ears. “I… don’t follow.”

Finally, Victor leans back again and huffs a laugh. He wraps his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders to steady them. With how he looks at Yuuri, he knows it’s a lost cause to play ignorant.

“I think you do  _ follow _ . Everytime I apply makeup near you, I end up having to redo it or touch it up again within minutes.”

Yuuri feels light headed with the way the heat rushes to his face and  _ other _ places. “I—” He’s cut off with a groan as Victor finally kisses him, pressing his lips to that spot just under his ear that drives him crazy. “I like the way you look with lipstick.” Yuuri says in a rush like he’s confessing to something heinous.

“Just the lipstick?” Victor says, sounding a bit surprised at the confession.

Yuuri tries his best to remember how to breathe like a regular person. “I like the lipstick the best. I always have.”

“Always?” Victor echoes, watching Yuuri closely.

He swallows heavily again, his heart beating so fast Victor has to be able to feel it where they’re pressed together.

“Since your first ads— back when you repped Yves Saint Laurent. I always thought you looked stunning.” Victor continues to look at him in that way that would have Yuuri bearing his entire soul to the man. He can’t help but spill his heart out. “You were more beautiful than anyone I’d ever seen— you still are, of course— but you were stunning wearing those bold lipsticks. I—”

He stumbles back a bit when Victor steps forward, moving them along until Yuuri’s back is pressed against the hallway wall. “I bought a few of the colors, you know. I wanted to know if I could be beautiful like you b-but it wasn’t the same.”

Finally, Victor breaks into a soft smile filled with so much love. The way his lips are lined in red only makes his smile appear all the more white. Yuuri’s breath hitches without his permission.

“Ah, my Yuuri,” Victor coos, “You really are a fan!” Victor presses a soft kiss into Yuuri’s cheek then. His face is burning so strongly with his confessions that Victor’s mouth is a cool relief against his skin.

He doesn’t get the chance to defend his past actions before Victor’s leaning in again and kissing Yuuri so sweetly. Yuuri immediately relaxes into the kiss.

Victor kisses him like he can’t get enough of Yuuri. Could never get enough and it’s ridiculous because Yuuri would never willingly leave Victor’s side. It’s all Yuuri can do to keep up, forcing his mind to stay lucid enough while Victor kisses the life out of him.

It’s all soft wet sounds and moans from the both of them while they kiss. The wall against his back is the only grounding and sturdy thing about the moment. Then, Yuuri feels Victor’s hands slide down his front and his mouth moves from claiming Yuuri’s lips to kissing down his neck in that way that drives him  _ mad _ .

Yuuri moans low, Victor’s hands sliding under his still slightly sweaty shirt. Long fingers map the skin of his torso before moving in and pinching his nipples as Victor bites nips and sucks at his neck.

His hips buck out instinctively, seeking any friction against his growing member. Victor slides a thigh between Yuuri’s legs and Yuuri grinds against him because he can’t help himself.

When he looks down, he can see just the faintest hint of red on his own lips and Yuuri feels  _ weak _ .

It’s not like he’s alone, though. Victor’s hips are moving softly against Yuuri’s leg as well and Yuuri would be a fool to miss how Victor’s stiff against him. They’re moving against each other in an increasingly filthy way. Just moments away from full on dry humping in the hallway of their own apartment.

One of Victor’s hands trace back down his side and around his back to grab his ass. Yuuri breathes out in soft surprise as Victor kneads the flesh. Yuuri instinctively reaches around Victor and pulls him closer, both hands on his ass as well so they can grind against each other more effectively.

Then Victor’s pulling away from his neck, saliva cooling quickly against Yuuri’s skin and making goose pimples rise in response.

“You know,” Victor whispers, voice heady in Yuuri’s ear. “I did my face all pretty like this because I thought you would love to ruin it for me.”

Yuuri stills where he’s grinding against Victor’s thigh. A cool shock runs up his spine, a bright contrast to the heat pooling in his gut. If he keeps grinding against Victor while he’s talking like that, Yuuri’s going to come in his pants.

Victor— sweet Victor, always trying to read his husband— he leans back, looking into Yuuri’s eyes. “Was that too much, love?”

Yuuri can only squeeze his eyes shut and shake his head. He couldn’t think of telling Victor how this was one of his first fantasies before he could truly process what fantasies even were.

“No, it was— it’s great. I just… I want that. I  _ really  _ want that.” He manages to get out. Then, Victor presses in again. His thigh slot between Yuuri’s and moving closer. It’s all Yuuri can do to bite off a moan. His teeth sink into this bottom lip and he can just so faintly taste the slight sweetness of the lipstick.

“Yuuri,” Victor moans into his ear. His fiance is burning heat and hardness where he’s pressed into the juncture of Yuuri’s groin and leg. “Yuuri, please can I suck you off? Right now? Please, Yuuri—“ His voice dissolves in the end there, kind of breaking off in a breathy moan.

“I- I just got back from practice, I’m sweaty—” Yuuri tries to object.

“You  _ know  _ I don’t care. Please Yuuri, let me use my mouth on you?” Victor cuts him off. Yuuri’s about to protest weakly again but Victor presses against him again and they both moan. “I want you to fuck my face, Yuuri.” He says with fervor and Yuuri feels like he’s moments away from ascending.

He grabs Victor by the back of his neck and turns his head so he can kiss his fiance like he means it. They don’t get to kiss for long before Victor’s pulling away and sliding his way down Yuuri’s body. He pushes up Yuuri’s shirt and trails kisses down, leaving faint traces of lip color. 

As he falls to his knees in front of Yuuri, he knocks Yuuri’s legs apart a bit to give him a place to kneel. Now that Victor’s pulled far enough away from Yuuri’s face, he can see how wrecked he looks already. He still has red lining his lips, of course, but it’s not nearly as bold as it was when he first applied the color. It’s smudged around his lips, some color going so far as to reach his chin. Yuuri feels heat burning hotter low in his pelvis as he realizes the missing color is certainly covering Yuuri’s mouth and neck.

Yuuri places a hand in Victor’s hair and strokes it gently before running his hand down to cup Victor’s cheek. He tilts his fiance’s face up to look at him for a moment. “Be good for me, okay, Vitya?” Yuuri speaks softly but he can tell the moment the words hit Victor.

His eyes widen just a bit and he flushes harder. Victor is always beautiful, being blessed with being photogenic and aesthetically pleasing to look at no matter what. But now, on his knees before Yuuri, he’s truly a sight to behold.

Victor’s tugging at Yuuri’s trainers and boxer briefs at the same time. Impatient and needing to expose Yuuri. He presses a kiss to Yuuri’s hip and grips him in one hand. His kisses move to the base, pressing lips to the wiry hair and— 

Yuuri yelps and tightens his hand in Victor’s hair, pulling him away a bit. “Don’t  _ smell _ me! I just told you I’m all sweaty!”

Victor looks up at him, mischievous. “But I like the way you smell when you’ve practiced.” Then, he licks a strip up the crease where Yuuri’s thigh meets his pubic bone. “The way you taste after is even better.”

Yuuri’s left a bit speechless, helpless to watch the way Victor continues to press kisses to the skin high on his thighs and lick the dried sweat. Thankfully, it doesn’t go on long enough that he has to protest again.

Victor’s tongue licking a stripe from his base to his head still manages to come as a surprise even though he never once took his eyes off his fiance. He doesn’t immediately suck Yuuri into his mouth. He continues to lick around the shaft and press kisses near the base of his cock.

Yuuri groans low and raw when he sees the first portion of a lipstick kiss on his cock. Then Victor’s pulling back his foreskin more and tonguing at his head. Yuuri’s hand instinctively tightens again in Victor’s hair but he doesn’t move to guide him anywhere. More than content to just let Victor do as he pleases. 

When Victor’s mouth finally engulfs Yuuri, he can’t help but close his eyes for a moment and just feel. He moans, fingers raking through Victor’s hair.

The next thing he sees is Victor’s mouth-- bright red and  _ so _ smudged-- stretched wide over his length as he works Yuuri’s head in his mouth. Tongue swirling and making Yuuri’s legs weak.

He continues to suck and kiss, working Yuuri to full hardness in no time. Yuuri’s legs continue to shake. He knows if this goes on for too long, he won’t be able to stand against the wall at all. Briefly he considers that they should maybe move it to the bedroom.

But then Victor does something with his tongue and sucks just right and Yuuri curls in with a moan, holding Victor to him just a moment too long, not allowing him to pull away. When he realizes what he’s done, he grips Victor by his hair and pulls him off his cock, apologies already on the tip of his tongue.

Victor looks up at him, blue eyes half lidded and shining a bit. “Yuuri--” He tries then has to clear his throat a bit. “Yuuri, fuck my face. Please, I  _ need  _ you to fuck my face.” He cuts himself off, sliding his lips back around Yuuri.

And who is he to tell the man he loves no when he’s asking so nicely?

Yuuri guides Victor slowly by the back of his head. He starts with testing the waters, not wanting to give Victor too much too fast. But Yuuri knows better than anyone how good Victor is with this kind of thing.

He pulls Victor forward, giving him time to swallow around his cock and adjust to the length and girth. They do their slow dance of getting Victor used to Yuuri. After just long enough, Victor’s nose presses into Yuuri firmly. Though he’s still stuffed full of Yuuri, he manages to look up at Yuuri with that annoyed furrow in his brow.

Yuuri chuckles a bit breathlessly at that and swipes his thumb over Victor’s brow in an attempt to smooth the look from his face. “Okay,” Yuuri breathes out. “Ready?”

Victor rolls his eyes but continues to not say anything just sucking on Yuuri, light enough that his legs don’t go weak. More like reflex from having something in his mouth than anything.

But instead of just going ahead, Yuuri pulls out completely from the wet heat of Victor’s mouth. Victor, eyes opening a bit alarmed, leans forward to chase Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri keeps his head still, one hand still holding tight to the roots of his hair.

Yuuri lets himself fall from Victor’s lips. He grips his cock in his free hand to tap it to the side of Victor’s face. “Use your words, Vitya. Are you ready?”

It’s all Victor can do to lean in and moan against the base of his penis. He mouths at the flesh there and moans louder when Yuuri’s hand yanks his head away.

Already, Victor’s mouth is wet and wanting. His lips try to form around the words but all that leaves his mouth is another frustrated whine and the mangled pronunciation of “Please.”

Yuuri guides Victor’s head back to him and watches with lust heavy eyes as Victor’s mouth opens wide, ready for Yuuri to slide home.

Then, he’s pushing in, pulling Victor towards him, past the tightness that is the entrance to Victor’s throat. And it feels so good, the way Victor’s throat muscles work against themselves, trying to keep from gagging. Something Victor has gotten down to an art.

Victor knows what he asked for. Yuuri won’t be easy on him. Before giving him even the chance to really adjust, Yuuri’s pulling Victor’s head back and then pressing forward again.

The pace he sets is ruthless. Spit spilling from Victor’s lips and covering Yuuri in a messy way that only eases the slide. Yuuri watches, fully fascinated by how the red color of the lipstick runs and— there it is, a ring of it right at the base of Yuuri’s cock.

He feels a pressure burning low in him but he continues to pull Victor onto himself. Then, he stops jerking Victor’s head around so much and holds him still. His hips raise from the wall and press into Victor’s mouth.

On his thighs, he can just feel the start of welts where Victor’s dragging his nails down Yuuri’s skin. It’s not their signal to stop however so he keeps fucking Victor’s mouth.

It only gets more wet, more spit spilling from Victor’s lips onto Yuuri.

Yuuri can see now that Victor’s eyes are also filling with tears at the effort. His eyeliner and light mascara running a bit high on his cheeks. Yuuri runs his thumb under Victor’s eye, smearing the make up toward his temple.

He does the same where Victor’s stretched around him. Smearing the lipstick even further. There’s almost none left on Victor’s lips and Yuuri can’t even be upset about the loss.

It’s that realization that has Yuuri fucking Victor’s mouth almost frantic like. Once, twice, three times more then he’s pulling Victor off him and jerking himself until he’s spilling over fingers and onto Victor.

Yuuri watches in amazement as he comes, streams of his spend landing across Victor’s nose and closed lids before also covering his mouth. His Victor just took, eyes closed and kneeling so beautifully for Yuuri.

He’s shaking a bit as Yuuri lets his orgasm wash over him. Victor takes in slow gulping breaths like he’s trying to regulate his heart beat. He’s shaking, thrumming in his own skin. He nails dig almost into the flesh of Yuuri’s ass. Then, he falls back on his heels.

Yuuri watches the way his come drips down Victor’s face. It doesn’t mix well with the running eyeliner and mascara. The eye makeup is completely ruined and Yuuri is almost disappointed for a second over how he didn’t get the chance to fully appreciate it.

What’s left of Victor’s lipstick is also covered in come. From all he can see, Victor’s mouth is red and puffy.

Then Victor’s pink tongue pokes out to lick away the come on his lips. 

Yuuri’s legs finally give out on him. He slides down the wall and lands half in Victor’s lap.

He can’t help but wipe his spend from Victor’s face and press his fingers into his pink mouth. Victor sucks the come from Yuuri’s fingers like it’s his job.

Once Victor’s face is as clean as it’ll be without a washcloth, Yuuri goes in and kisses him slowly. He licks into Victor’s mouth and steals every moan from him that he can catch.

Yuuri’s hand reaches down to palm at Victor’s pants but he touches wet and cooling fabric instead. Victor groans against his mouth and pulls away to hide his face in Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Did you come in your pants?” Yuuri asks, entirely tactless because the orgasm has shut off any brain to mouth filters he had installed.

Victor groans again into Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri wraps an arm around him, gentle and holding close the man that very nearly sucked his soul out from his dick.

“Yuuri,” Victor finally says, voice still broken and words strange for how wrecked his voice is coming out. “You can’t blame me. Not when you’re fucking my face like that.”

Yuuri laughs softly and rubs a hand up and down Victor’s back. “I’m only surprised is all.”

Victor’s hand comes up and hits him lightly in the arm. “Don’t laugh at me!” It comes out as a petulant whine but Yuuri can tell he’s not truly mad.

He does his best to keep from laughing harder but he feels like a brand new person in this hallway and it’s difficult to filter himself. “It’s okay, Vitya, I get it.” He manages to say once he’s calmed down more.

Yuuri continues to hold Victor like that for a while, waiting for the slight shivering between them to go down. He feels Victor shift against his shoulder and makes to stand up. “Are your knees hurting you?” He starts to ask while pulling away. Then he realizes that Victor’s gripping his shirt and wiping at his eyes. “Wait, are you wiping my come off on my shirt? Victor!”

Victor only grins and continues to wipe his eyes. “I can’t  _ see _ , Yuuri! And it’s payback for laughing at me finding you sexy as hell.”

Yuuri walks them through cleaning up. Starting with washing Victor’s face. Everyone’s all ‘Proteins are good for your skin’ until it’s semen all over their face and they can’t really function. Yuuri ends up making Victor some tea, with the right amount of jam in it. If they don’t get ahead of that, Victor’s voice is sure to be shot in the morning during practice.

After, they’re curled up against each other on the couch. Both having showered and with a change of clothes. It’s peaceful and silent save for a rerun they have on for background noise.

Yuuri presses a kiss into the crown of Victor’s head. “Thank you for doing your makeup for me today. You looked so lovely.”

Victor only grins up at him then takes another sip of his tea. His voice is still rough when he replies. “I’m glad you liked it. If I knew you’d act like this when I do my face, I’d have started wearing it again sooner rather than later.”

Yuuri covers his face with his hands, a bit embarrassed. “You don’t have to do all that, I like you as you are… Though I also wouldn’t object if you wanted to.”

Victor laughs and pokes a hand to Yuuri’s cheek. “It’s too late to be getting embarrassed now, my love. I’m going to use this against you as best I can!” Victor sings playfully.

Yuuri can’t tell if he’s being honest or just trying to get a rise out of him. It doesn’t matter, he’s already anticipating next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! kudos/comment/bookmark if you enjoyed. the comments fuel me to share more fics. I can't tell if i'm any good but i'm deffo having fun and thats all that matters
> 
> (for that reason please no concrit just let me enjoy this in ignorance)
> 
> also who knows maybe i'll link my main here some day.... some day.............

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it was enjoyable to read.
> 
> Please validate me and leave a comment :) Kudos is also appreciated and bookmarks too ilyall.
> 
> Also please no concrit, i'm already nervous about sharing my writing and really this is all for me to enjoy. everything i write appeals to me first and foremost, if others enjoyed it too then thats banger. if not, don't tell me i do not care <3


End file.
